


燥

by Szetsing



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 礼尚往来。不要上升真人。1个很哲学的思索：进入贤者时间大半年出不来的我，为什么要写肉……so sad





	燥

邱贻可开车时，陈玘就没消停过，不是嘟嘟囔囔地讲话就是咔嚓咔嚓地吃东西，或者在副驾位子上动来动去。邱贻可知道陈玘向来小动作多定不住，但从没像今天这样，一秒钟都不肯停。

邱贻可踩住了刹车，两人停在茫茫无人的戈壁沙漠里。

“玘子，不要再扭了哈，再扭我没法开车了。”

“……就扭！关，关你啥事儿。”整整一上午都在车上，陈玘闷得闹心，除此之外还另有一股说不明白的烦燥，正好邱贻可来呛他，他也顺势呛回去。

“你扭来扭去的我怎么专心开车哟。”邱贻可一脸坦然。

陈玘瞪了他一眼不打算接话，结果反倒是邱贻可突然想起了什么的，一脸贱兮兮的笑容凑过来。看到邱贻可的表情陈玘就知道他脑子里一定正翻腾着无数黄色垃圾。

“莫不是因为今儿早上？”

陈玘的脸腾一下烧的通红。

 

今天早上，邱贻可是被流鼻涕的感觉唤醒的。他一开始还以为自己比较倒霉，在夏天的大西北也能感冒，随手抹抹就要去卫生间洗漱，结果被镜子里满脸血的自己吓了一跳。陈玘被他起身的动作惊醒了，睡眼惺忪地跟了过去打算趁机调戏一把，也被吓到了，手忙脚乱地帮他擦脸。鼻血流得不算厉害，邱贻可躺回床上又捏了一会儿鼻子就止住了，他看看桌上丢着的好几个杏皮水的空杯子和还没吃完的一大包红枣就知道肯定是这几天吃喝上火。

陈玘洗漱回来，窜到床上。

“怎么样了？”

“没事儿，就是上火老。”

听到只是上火陈玘就放心了，躺在邱贻可旁边，打算继续刚才被打断的调戏。他笑嘻嘻地爬到邱贻可身上去亲他嘴，然后慢慢地往下，顺着脖子来到胸前，再到六块腹肌，最后停到开始有反应的小兄弟前面。

“上火了，那是不是要祛祛火哦？”

然后他都不等邱贻可说什么，就一口含了进去。

邱贻可倒吸一口气，陈玘很少主动给他口，所以一大清早就这样也太他妈的刺激了。

陈玘能感觉到口中的东西在逐渐变硬变大，撑开他的嘴巴，让多余的唾液顺着阴茎流下来，把一团毛发沾得湿漉漉的。他把阴茎吐出来，用手在下半部分轻一下重一下地抓握着，灵活的舌头绕着龟头打圈，把前液和唾液都搅在一起再涂抹开来。他存心想逗邱贻可，所以故意像小猫舔食一样撩来撩去，顺着系带蹭下去，轻轻吸吮下面沉甸甸的囊袋，再换个方向绕回来，但就是不肯再整根含进去。

邱贻可有点忍不住，伸手摸着陈玘的头稍稍用力，想让他来个痛快点的，但感受到陈玘脖颈上传来抵抗他的力量，又不忍心。

算啦由他去吧，被人伺候着当然不能挑毛病。

玩心大发的陈玘折腾了好半天，最后竟然大发慈悲地来了一连串深喉，缴械的时候邱贻可眼睛都红了，发出抑制不住的低吼，手也不自觉地按住陈玘的头，紧紧揪着他柔软的短发。

陈玘懒得吐出来干脆就把精液咽了下去，他伸手够到床头柜上的水杯喝了一口，气还没喘匀，就大笑着扑回邱贻可怀里。

“怎么样，这样不上火了吧？我跟你说啊，我这个老中医偏方，专门治你上火喷鼻血……”

邱贻可抱紧陈玘在床上滚了一圈，然后发现陈玘的阴茎也半硬着，贴在他的大腿上。他刚想伸手过去帮个忙，就被陈玘推开了。

“算了吧，白天要出去玩都省点力气，留到晚上。”

 

邱贻可贼笑着凑过去乱亲乱摸，陈玘躲不开，只能闭着眼睛任凭邱贻可胡闹，装作不为所动的样子，但早上强压下去的欲望一下就被唤回来，只几秒钟的功夫下面就硬得胀痛。

“我看是留不到晚上了，要不就现在？”

陈玘瞪他一眼，脸更红了。“要做你倒是快做啊！”

邱贻可伸手解开牛仔裤扣子，再把内裤拨到一边，滚烫的阴茎就迫不及待地跳了出来。他伸手握住，轻轻撸动几下，俯下身去，在已渗出液体的马眼上舔了一口，满意地听到陈玘突然加重的呼吸声。

车里虽然宽敞，但这样的姿势还是很难受。邱贻可拍拍陈玘的大腿：“到后排去。”

 

陈玘刚在后座上半躺下，邱贻可就像捕猎的猛兽一样扑上来，分开他的腿，几下把裤子和内裤都扯下丢去一边。

“你……”

陈玘才说了一个字，他的阴茎就被温热的口腔完全包裹住了。又湿又软的舌头在他最脆弱的部位来回刮蹭，强烈的快感逼得他压不住呻吟声，小腿不由自主地抬起，在邱贻可背上蹭来蹭去。邱贻可故意在吮吸时发出很响的啧啧  
声，还伸手去轻戳紧闭着的小穴。

“别……别……不行，没带润滑啊……”陈玘怕痛，赶快阻止邱贻可的胡闹。

“条件有限，凑合一下嘛。”

邱贻可没理会他的抗议，只是吐出阴茎用手来回撸了几下，然后再次把沾满黏滑的液体的手指按在了小穴边上。这样的润滑强差人意，至少手指探进去的时候陈玘没觉得痛，前后两面的夹击还让他手指在碰到敏感点时差点射出来。身体突然绷紧，邱贻可知道自己找对了地方，于是专门对着那一块发起攻击，一根手指就搅得陈玘脑子里山崩地裂翻天覆地。其他的感官都失效了，世界似乎也不复存在，只剩下快要被欲望与快感烧毁的他自己，和带着他走进一场身体狂欢的邱贻可。

射出来的时候，陈玘满脸都是眼泪。邱贻可将精液吐到地上，温柔地把陈玘抱进怀里为他擦脸。他本想先漱个口再接吻，却被陈玘揪着衣领扯过去亲。贤者时间的亲吻不激烈，也不带一点情欲，全都是绵密柔和的深情。

 

邱贻可伸手去揉那颗靠在胸前的毛绒绒的脑袋。

“现在能好好坐车了吧？？

“哼。”

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年。


End file.
